


Put Me In A Movie

by babypinklips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come play, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Toys, camboy aomine daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: Aomine is in college and makes money touching himself on camera for strangers online. Yes, he's a camboy.Just 2000 words of Aomine touching himself and dirty talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's shitty, I tried my best to correct this but I'm so tired I want to die

Aomine turned the camera on, only his torso could be seen from where he was standing, he slided his left hand down his chest to his stomach and laughed. He lied on his bed, on the screen, his dark skin contrasted against his white sheets; the only part of his face that could be seen was his mouth, a mischievous smile formed on his lips and showed his teeth as he stroked his chest and abdomen; Aomine was only wearing a pair of tight black boxers, his legs were open, and he was sitting against the headboard of his bed. Part of his dorm could be seen on the image, the clothes on the wood floor and a few basketball posters on the light yellow walls.

 

“It's been a while, I know… I've been kind of busy” he smiles again and proceeds to bit his lips, his hands moves up and down his naked chest, at some point, he caresses his neck with the tip of his fingers and moves them up to his lips “I don't plan on making you wait….” he whispers as he sticks his tongue out of his mouth, licking two of his fingers, staring right to the camera, he wraps his lips around them, pushing them deeper and deeper into his mouth; a few seconds after, he takes them out with a pop, a thread of saliva connects his wet fingers with his lips and smiles once again, trailing his fingers down his chest to his nipples. Aomine takes one of his them between his fingers, he pinches it as his other hand moves down his chest to his abdomen and stops right at the band of his boxers, teasing himself and the audience.

 

“I bet you all missed me.” he says with a cocky grin on his face “bet you missed the way I touch myself, the way I moan for you, how wrecked and hot I look covered in my cum..” Aomine pinches his nipples and bites his lower lip, he teases his lower half with his other hand as well, playing with the band of his boxers, threatening with pulling them down, but never doing it. He strokes his formed thighs and his toned stomach, both his hands move up to his chest once again and he strokes each one of his pectorals with his hands, squeezing them, as he lets a guttural moan scape from his mouth.

 

“Don't you wish it was you touching me? Making me moan?” he grunts before taking his fingers in his mouth one more time and licking them sloppily “Don't you wish I'd lick your dick instead of my fingers? You'd like that, wouldn't you?” he touches his lips with his wet fingers as he talks “just imagine, me on my knees, staring at your eyes as I take your dick in my mouth...” his other hand goes down his torso to his dick and squeezes it “...as I choke with your big fat cock.”

 

Aomine trails his own body with his hands a couple times, he strokes his sides and his inner thighs, presses his hand against his abs down to the band of his boxers; he stops right there and plays with it for a while before stroking his clothed dick. He's half hard, he touches the tip with his thumb and moans softly, his other hand plays with one of his nipples “I'd love it if you were here with me, touching me...” he spreads his legs and caresses his thighs “I want to tease you, I want to feel you” his hands move up to his legs and he finally takes his boxers off, slowly, teasing the audience before putting his fingers back in his mouth.

 

“You missed this?” he says as he takes his half hard cock in his hand and slowly strokes the tip “you missed my cock? Missed the way I play with myself? How hard I come?” his voice sounds mischievous, his wet fingers wander around his chest down to his nipples and he plays with one of them once again as he slowly strokes his cock; Aomine stays silent for a while, he closes his eyes and bites his lip as he increases the speed of the hand on his cock, shy moans scape from his mouth as the fingers on his nipple go down his torso to his thighs. His strong, tempting thighs, he slowly trails his hand on one of them, he strokes it so lightly that it feels almost like a tickle; he opens his legs, showing the camera his ass for the first time, he keeps touching his thighs, his fingers caress his inner thighs and Aomine moans once again, he's so sensitive there “This is one of my favourite spots, y'know” he says with a raspy voice, “I'd love to feel your hands touching me here”

 

The hand on his dick never stops moving, up and down, hard and slow, matching the movements of the hand on his thighs “it feels so good...” he moans, out of breath. “What would you like to do to me?” he asks “where would you like to touch me?” he moves both his hands to his chest, he strokes it, hard, plays with his nipples a little “here?” he whispers as his hands go down his chest to his abdomen, pressing the palm against his abs, feeling them against his hand “...maybe here?” he says once again, smiling as he moves his hands from his sides to his v line, down to his pelvis, his fingers trace circles and little lines around his dick, he does it for a while, before wrapping one of his hands around the base of his cock and moving the other down to his balls, he lazily strokes both of them and smiles at the camera “here?” then, he moves his hands to his ass, strokes his inner thighs before spreading his asscheeks with one of his hands.. his middle finger slowly caresses his entrance “...or here…?” his smile shows his teeth this time, he moves his fingers to his mouth one more time and licks three of them, from the base to the top of each one of them, before slowly taking them in his mouth, with his eyes fixed on the camera; he takes them off of his mouth after a few licks and smiles “you’d love it if it was your cock wouldn’t you?” he smiles as he moves his hands to his ass and slowly enters one of his fingers in his hole, he moans and bites his lower lip “It’s been a while since I’ve done this...” he says, moving it in and out of his hole, slowly “My asshole is so tight, I’d love it if it were you fingering me like this” he moans as he enters another finger, he bites his lower lip.

 

His right hand traces unrepeatable patterns on his chest down to his abdomen, his tights and his balls, evading on purpose his dick, Aomine moans as he teases himself, slowly entering a third finger inside his hole, he rocks his hips to fuck himself harder; his mouth is open, he whines “I need more” he says out of breath pressing his hand against his chest, stroking it roughly; quickly, he adds a fourth finger inside his ass and moans “Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Like a slut in need? Begging for a cock inside me?” his fingers move erratically as he pinches his nipples “ugh I need something bigger inside me, I wish you were here, fucking me and making me moan like the cheap whore I am”

 

Without taking his fingers out, Aomine reaches out of his drawer a purple dildo and licks the tip with his mouth open, he does it a few times “If you were here with me I’d lick your dick like this, I’d let you fuck my mouth and come all over me” he takes the head of the fake dick in his mouth, fucking himself with his own fingers, slowly he starts to take more and more of the 11 inches long dick on his mouth, deepthroating it; spit runs down his chin, his hole makes wet noises as he moves his fingers inside it, fast and hard; his muscular tanned body is like a work of art, but in this state, licking a purple dildo and fucking himself with four fingers, he just looks sinful.

 

Aomine takes the dildo out of his mouth and slowly stops moving his fingers, he whines when he takes them out, his hole looks slippery, open and ready “I can’t wait to have this inside me, filling me up”” he whispers as he opens his legs, tickling his hole with the tip of his fingers “My hole is so needy, wet and open like a pussy, begging for a dick to fill it to the brim” he spreads his cheeks with one of his hands and massages his butt “you’d love to fuck this ass, wouldn’t you? You’d love to fill it with your hot seed” he says as he puts the entire dildo inside of his needy hole, a high pitched moan comes out of his mouth “Even if I prepared myself it’s still too big, it’s tearing my ass in two” he slowly rocks his hips against the dildo as he pinches his right nipple “I love the way it fills me up, bet you love the sight of my hole all spread open and red” Aomine takes out the dildo just to put it back in rough and fast, moaning and crying as he does “I like it rough, love to feel how it opens my ass” his hand moves down his abdomen and he strokes his thighs for a while before spanking his ass a few times “I love it when they spank me, make me feel all slutty” he says, not a hint of doubt in his voice.

 

Aomine moves the dildo inside and out of his hole, rocking his hips against it so it can go deeper “If you’re new, I bet you can’t believe what a cheap whore I am, making money out of fucking myself on camera for strangers, moaning like a bitch in heat as I bury a big fat dildo inside my asshole, talking dirty and humiliating myself… I hope you’re enjoying the show” with his fingers he starts to draw circles around his pelvis, he scratches his thighs and moans; his dick is all red, begging for attention, he keeps moving the dildo roughly inside his asshole, his voice breaks when he moans; he’s close, he wraps his right hand around his dick and starts to stroke it hard, matching the movements of the dildo inside him, a tear runs down his cheek to his chin “I’m gonna come, gonna cum all over my chest like the slut I am, gonna clean it with my fingers, gonna swallow it like it was your cum” he moves the dildo one last time, taking it out completely and putting it back in one go, he looks up and moans high as he stains his chest and his face with his cum.

 

He doesn’t stop moving the dildo, this time a lot more slowly than before, overstimulating his prostate as he spreads his cum all over his chest “You like how I play with my cum like a dirty whore?” he licks his fingers, stained and sticky as he plays with his cum covered nipples “I made such a mess, stained myself, got me all dirty… I deserve to be punished” he whispers as he moves the dildo harder inside him; his legs shake when he does, his voice cracks as he speaks; he keeps licking his fingers, the movement of the dildo inside of him becomes erratic “I’m going to come again, going to overstimulate my prostate and come just from my ass-” he barely finishes the sentence before coming once again, his eyes are full of tears, his legs shake and his ass can’t keep the dildo inside.

 

Aomine takes the cum on his fingers and licks them once again, catching his breath

 

“Hope you enjoyed the show”


End file.
